Proximity sensors in widespread use in a multitude of applications and industries. Such sensors may be capable of submicron precision. Some proximity sensors operate based by exciting a tank circuit with a sinusoidal waveform. Eddy currents are induced in a nearby metal object, which in turn can be sensed in the tank circuit as a variable parallel impedance. The magnitude of the parallel impedance varies as a function of distance between the tank circuit and the metal object.